


There They Go

by staristired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Complete, Oneshot, adrienette - Freeform, i dont revise i really dont, im good at being sad but not good at writing it ya feel, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staristired/pseuds/staristired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known? Not them, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There They Go

Marinette laid in her bed. It was a Friday afternoon, and she was done for the entire weekend and possibly the rest of her life.

Adrien Agreste was leaving Paris the next morning, and her heart was tagging along. Her phone kept vibrating from her desk, and it’s been like that for an entire hour since she got back from school. He didn’t even say goodbye to her. She didn’t want to listen to anyone at the moment, and she probably wouldn’t until she got over Adrien. She was going to graduate under her bed. Her heart felt heavy, and she had this feeling that she was sinking into her bed. Even though she wasn’t sleepy, her eyelids were dragging themselves to close. She was lovesick, and her cure would soon be out of reach.

Marinette wasn’t even told directly by Adrien that he was leaving. She didn’t matter enough to him to tell her directly. She’s known the news since last Monday, and that week and this one have been tough on her. She often stayed awake, wondering if Adrien would return to visit or if he’d keep in touch. But of course, she’d never build up the courage to ask him. She would stare at his contact information in her phone, wondering if it was worth it to keep. He never got her number, so she just mostly didn’t want to freak him out. She would stare at the pictures on her walls, and she take down a few every other day and cut them with her scissors. She hadn’t picked up a fashion magazine since that Monday because she knew that Adrien would at least be in one page. She wasn’t sewing anymore. She was exhausted all of the time from staying up late on her roof, staring at the stars.

Her phone vibrated one more time before she got up and left the house without it. It would be dead soon anyways. There was no point.

It was almost 6PM, and Adrien would probably leave in his private jet, soon. Alya gave her the location of the small airport where Paris’ richest residents kept their jets, planes, and whatever else their money could buy them. She was walking over there. She didn’t want to, but her mind was making her go. It was a one small building with nothing much to it. It had heavy security, and she could see Alya and Nino standing outside. She didn’t feel like interacting with them so she went into an alley, and transformed into Ladybug. She made her way on top of the airport building and walked to the other side where she saw all the jets and helicopters set down.

There was a plane that said AGRESTE on it, and it had the stairs next to it with the door open. They would be taking off soon.

Adrien was inside the airport with Nino and Alya, saying goodbye.

“I thought that Marinette would come, I’m sorry Adrien,” Alya apologized.

“It’s fine, Alya. Tell her goodbye for me,” Adrien said with a small smile. All he cared about right now was Ladybug. He had tried to meetup with her to tell her the news, but she never replied to his messages from the extra phone he had bought to keep their privacy. He gave Nino and Alya one last hug each before he went outside to go aboard the plane.

He sat down and sighed. He looked out the window, and he saw a familiar red figure on the roof.

The door was closed already.

He started to wave from his seat, but she didn’t see. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. His put his hands in his pocket to check for his phones, but they weren’t there.

“Natalie,” he said as he walked over to Natalie who was at the back of the jet,” where are my phones? I think I left them at the metal detector.”

“Your father had them set to be disposed of,” Natalie replied with an apologetic look.

“What?! Why?” Adrien screamed. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt really sick.

“I’m sorry, Adrien. It’s something you have to discuss with your father,” Natalie frowned. “Please sit down. We’re about to leave.”

Adrien sat down and kept breathing hard and rocking back and forth. Ladybug was right there, and she would never know why Chat Noir suddenly disappeared. He felt the jet turn on.

Then it happened, and Adrien began to cry quietly in his seat.

Ladybug detransformed.

Adrien pressed his forehead against the window and let out sobs every once in a while. He didn’t even notice when the jet got off the ground.

Marinette detransformed because she felt like she was hiding. She felt that if Adrien saw Ladybug, he’d never see how much Marinette cared. She just hoped that he didn’t see the detransformation. At that point, she didn’t care anymore. She was numb.

When she got home, she grabbed her phone. She had 5 texts from Alya and 16 from Chat Noir. She sat on the end of the bed as she read the last few texts and threw her phone when she read the last one.

**I have to leave now, Ladybug. I really wish I could have told you how much I truly adore you in person. But those texts before this should sum it up. As soon as I can, I will be back. I promise. I’m just sorry that it might take some years. Please stay safe. I know you are strong, and you will defend Paris on your own. Reply to my texts whenever you’re ready or call me if you’re not as mad as I think you’ll be. I love you.**

After contemplating the events and going over all of her regrets, Marinette picked up her phone and with shaking hands, she replied to Adrien through text. She would cry again if she heard his voice and realize that Chat Noir’s voice and Adrien’s voice have always been the same.

They never replied.


End file.
